


comfy

by moggin



Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not beta read we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: george and sapnap cuddle while watching toy story.prompt: movie night
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	comfy

It had been a long week for the both of them. Travelling, jet lag, and the 24 hour livestream that Dream insisted they do with him left Sapnap and George exhausted. Sapnap sat on the small plush couch George had, thinking. 

He was in England. With George. In his house. It hadn’t really hit him yet. They had been talking about and planning this trip for months, and now that it was finally happening Sapnap didn’t know what to do with himself. 

George was out buying groceries for tomorrow. The sun had set a couple hours ago and George had offered to watch a movie, to which Sapnap eagerly agreed. Sapnap knew George wasn’t really a movie person, he had mentioned a couple times that he would always fall asleep before anything significant happened, so George offering to watch a movie with him was kind of touching. 

They weren’t dating, but they were both very physical people(Sapnap more outwardly than George, though) and they hadn’t gotten any cuddles for a little while. So, the plan was to cuddle. As homies. 

Sapnap liked this relationship he had with George. Like friends with benefits but instead of sex it’s cuddles.

Before he left, the british man told Sapnap to pick a movie to watch, and Sapnap was struggling through his indecisiveness. On the one hand, Toy Story sounded like a good time, but on the other hand, Coco was a thing. The question was, which plotline did he want to cry about tonight?

He decided on Toy Story and called it a day.

He wasted time, fiddling with his thumbs and scrolling mindlessly through twitter(also tweeting “just laid eggs it fucking hurt”) until George came back a few minutes later. 

“Hey.”

“Hi. What was that tweet?” George dropped the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and turned to Sapnap, clearly not planning to put them away at that moment. 

“Dunno. Had a thought. Tweeted it.”

“About _laying eggs???_ ”

“Yes.”

“You’re ridiculous. Ridiculous. Come help me put this away.” George took the vegetables out of one of the bags and put them into a drawer in the fridge while Sapnap groaned, getting off the couch and cracking his joints. “Having trouble there, old man?”

“You’re literally older than me.”

“You’re gonna need a walker soon. Your joints aren’t gonna be able to take it anymore.”

“Shut up.” Sapnap joined him at the counter and put away the milk and bread. “White bread? Really?”

“What’s wrong with white bread?”

“12 grain is so much better.”

“Are you dumb? 12 grain sucks ass.” George opened the freezer and put in the two tubs of strawberry ice cream he bought.

“You are the worst type of person.”

“Because I hate 12 grain?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you. Which movie did you choose?”

Sapnap closed the fridge and balled up the plastic bags, throwing them in the cabinet under the sink. “Toy story.”

“Okay. Try not to wake me up when you’re bawling your eyes out at a kids’ movie.” George flicked off the light, putting them in pitch black darkness until their eyes adjusted.

Sapnap flipped him off(even though George couldn’t see shit), trying to think of how he would get revenge. He had the perfect idea. He walked faster so he could get to the couch quicker than George and laid across it on his back, clearly leaving no room for George to sit.

Instead of reacting, George just shrugged and climbed over Sapnap to lie on his chest. He rested his chin on his folded arms on Sapnap’s chest, and Sapnap frowned. “That wasn’t how you were supposed to react.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m comfy.”

Sapnap let out a small laugh, more like a sharp exhale, and turned his head to watch the screen. He spread his legs a bit so George could lie between them, since lying on someone’s legs wasn’t too comfortable. One of his legs was hanging off the couch, but he didn’t really care.

“Are you?” George said, quieter. 

“Yeah.” Sapnap took the remote from where it was lying on the arm of the couch, pressing play on the movie, and putting it down when the Pixar intro started playing. He idly ran his fingers through George’s hair, massaging his scalp, and George shifted so he was hugging Sapnap and resting his head on his chest. Sapnap didn’t mind. He laid his other arm on George’s back, occasionally petting between his shoulder blades. 

It was only a few minutes before Sapnap felt George’s breathing slow, and Sapnap stopped massaging George’s head, instead opting to simply rest his hand on the back of it protectively.

Sapnap actually ended up falling asleep too before he could cry about Andy leaving Woody behind, and when he woke up, George was in the same place he was the night before, looking up at Sapnap and carding through his fluffy black locks. 

Sapnap looked at him questioningly. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up. I’ve only been up for a few minutes, don’t worry.”

Sapnap exhaled. He was relaxed. He wished he could wake up like this every morning, cuddling his homie. He wished Dream was here, since the tall man gave really good hugs. Not that George didn’t, but bear hugs were something else. 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

Sapnap smiled. “Dunno. Cheerios or something.”

“Sounds good to me.” George moved to get up, but Sapnap locked his arms around the shorter man’s back and pulled him back down.

“Don’t wanna get up yet.” 

George chuckled softly and snuggled into Sapnap’s chin. Sapnap started combing his fingers through George’s fluffy bedhead, hearing the man sigh in happiness. 

They didn’t get up for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! wanna do the challenge too? join the discord! https://discord.gg/XmqNfG2Q8N
> 
> im doing this challenge with @WhimsicalMercy and @leggyman so go check out their work too because theyre incredibly talented writers


End file.
